Lycarunoth
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Bleeding Stun |weaknesses = Aether Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Lycarunoth are Bypaldians. Physiology Lycarunoth is a large Bypaldian that resembles a bipedal wolf. Its lean body is covered in primarily short dark gray fur with white coloration on its lower legs, face, and underbelly. It has pointed ears and large tufts of fur extending from the sides of its head. The lower portions of its limbs are also white, and it has three black claws on its hands and feet. It also has a long, fluffy tail with a white tip. Abilities Lycarunoth mostly relies on its agility, power, claws, and fangs to fight against threats. Lycarunoth's roar can produce powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency, damaging targets with resonance phenomena. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Fanged Giant *Suborder: Canine Giant *Infraorder: Wolf Giant *Family: Lycar Habitat Range Lycarunoth prefers to inhabit heavily forested areas. Its known habitats include the Ancestral Steppe, Deserted Island, Everwood, Flooded Forest, Great Forest, Greenwood Isle, Heaven's Mount, Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Misty Peaks, Ruined Pinnacle, and the Verdant Hills. Ecological Niche Lycarunoth is an apex predator, preying on almost anything they can catch with no natural predators of its own. They are apparently capable of hunting larger prey; there was a report where a Lycarunoth successfully took down a fully grown Duramboros. They don't have much competition, but other predators do pose a threat, such as Zinogre, Rathalos, Tigrex, and Deviljho. Biological Adaptations Lycarunoth has dark fur that camouflages it when it hunts at night. It usually moves around on two legs but drops down on all fours when it pursues prey. It is best known for its ability to produce an oscillatory wave when it roars or howls. Its roar can literally shake air and produce powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency, damaging or even destroying targets with resonance phenomena. Despite being a shockwave generated by sound, it is very precise, being able to directly strike targets from several feet away. It can produce these oscillatory blasts thanks to its powerful lungs and developed larynges. When its eyes glow red, it is its blood vessels that give it this glow, which is used to intimidate enemies. Behavior Lycarunoth is strictly nocturnal, the only time you will see one in broad daylight is if it is going somewhere to hide until night or if it is dead. They are usually solitary creatures but will form mated pairs. A mated pair will hunt together, raise their own together, and will generally stay together other until death. They are also highly territorial and travel constantly in search of prey when night falls. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: Only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Critical Eye +1, Latent Power +2, Razor Sharp Gunner Armor Skills: Critical Eye +1, Latent Power +2, Load Up Weapons Attacks *'Roar': Lycarunoth roars when it first sees the hunter. It will also roar every time it enters rage mode. Does no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Lycarunoth drops down on all fours and bites the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Lycarunoth swipes its claws at the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage. **'Double Claw Swipe': Lycarunoth swipes its claws at the hunter twice in a row. Each claw swipe deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Cross Slash': Lycarunoth slashes at the hunter by crossing its claws as if they were a pair of scissors. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Bleeding. *'Uppercut Slash': Lycarunoth uppercuts the hunter with one of its claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Pounce': Lycarunoth drops down on all fours and lunges at the hunter in a fashion similar to Blangonga's leap attack. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Rebound Pounce': Lycarunoth drops down on all fours after howling, and charges at the hunter. After running a short distance, it turns around and performs its Claw Pounce attack. The charge deals a moderate amount of damage while the pounce deals a large amount of damage. *'Spin Kick': Lycarunoth places its left palm on the ground and spins counterclockwise, pivoting on its hand and kicking any hunters as it rotates. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Double Spin Kick': After performing a Spin Kick, Lycarunoth will sometimes immediately follow up with another Spin Kick where it spins clockwise while pivoting on its right palm. The first Spin Kick deals a moderate amount of damage while the second Spin Kick deals a large amount of damage. *'Kicking Dirt': Lycarunoth gets on all fours and starts kicking a bunch of dirt at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts (Severe) Earthblight. *'Oscillatory Howl': Lycarunoth's strongest attack. Lycarunoth roars at an extremely high volume, creating powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency which are capable of damaging and even destroying targets. Deals a large amount of damage and instantly stuns the hunter. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Torso = ★★ *Arms = ★ *Legs = ★ *Tail = ★★ Elemental *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Aether = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Etyology Lycarunoth is a combination of λύκος lýkos (Greek for wolf), lycanthrope (another word for werewolf), and loup-garou (French for werewolf). Otokamio is derived from 狼男 Ōkami otoko (werewolf). Notes *Its head, chest, arms, and tail can be wounded. *When in rage mode, Lycarunoth will huff white smoke from its mouth and its eyes will glow red. *When fatigued, Lycarunoth will drool and prey on an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Its roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Lycarunoth is based on wolves and its design was inspired by werewolves. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster